


Victory [Thanos/Reader]

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, You and Thanos have a quiet moment, literally just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: You and Thanos share a toast.





	Victory [Thanos/Reader]

The colors of the sunset left an imprint on Thanos’s mind’s eye. They almost seemed to coalesce together, creating a sunset that was  _ for him _ . And, with the gauntlet securing his hand inside of it, Thanos didn’t know why that couldn’t really be the case. It was _all_ for him now. Later, he knew he would recall the sunset as a symbol of his victory. The curtain call on his struggles, the marked beginning of a future reaped with rewards. 

 

It was over. 

 

“Looking for company?” 

 

Thanos turned his attention from the sunset to you, who, behind him, was bathed in it. Fitting. You would _also_ serve as a reminder of his success. He would have the stars and galaxies come together to create a new constellation, a portrait of your face. 

 

And of his, too. Of course. 

 

He was lost in the thought that he hadn’t registered what was in your hand. A bottle of wine and in the other, two glasses. Something you’d fished out from his quarters on the ship and brought to him. 

 

“I just thought it would be ... appropriate for the occasion,” You said, dangling the wine bottle from its neck. 

 

Thanos rose an eyebrow. A quirk lifting the side of his face. 

 

“I like how you think.”

 

You came to him. Leaning against one of the large spires, you poured the wine and offered him his glass. He willfully took it, his hand dwarfing the glass. 

 

“To what, my love?” You trailed, waiting for him to request a roast. 

 

He leaned forward, so that he dwarfed not just the glass, but you. A smile took to his face.

 

“To tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeahhh since seeing infinity war I've had this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away. I finally found a way to bring it into being. And I just thought that the idea was so intriguing, eerie. Yeah Earth is toast but y'all are sharing a lil drink and are probably gonna party later on. Oh boy ... weeeeeee ...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
